fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 089
Princess Synopsis Shy recovers from Cole's attack, and Cameron seems to disappear. Summary Ambulance The episode picks up just after the previous. Lucy and Clarissa are shown antsy and panicked in a New York taxi at night for the Kaiba Dome. Since it is nighttime, there is little traffic, but the taxi stops and moves to the right lane. Lucy demands to know why, and they here an ambulance pass through, and Clarissa believes that's the one they called in for Shy. After some time, the taxi arrives at the Kaiba Dome, where the ambulance is. Lucy pays the driver, and the two girls leap out of the car to see Shy being hoisted into an ambulance on a stretcher. They try to approach the scene, but a police officer stops them, asking who they are. Impatient, Clarissa uses the power of Red-Eyes to terrify the officer into paralysis and submission. Clarissa and Lucy make their way to the paramedics and ask that they join the ambulance. The paramedics deny them but Shy weakly speaks up, asking for them to come, and the two women board quickly. Shy tries to speak more but the paramedics asks her not to for now. Two of them press down on Shy's chest and abdomen before a third applies pads and tight gauze. The paramedics note that Shy's body is very cold in some places, which is thankfully limiting the bleeding. They remove her shoes at well to see a foot stabbed, which is wrapped as well. Lucy and Clarissa are downturn at the sight but not overly shocked as Cameron had already told them what happened. Lucy finds Shy's phone in her pocket and tells the medics she needs to call Shy's parents, which they allow. She sees multiple messages and calls from Shy's father, listed as "Dad" on the phone. Lucy begins to call him. Hotel In the hotel, Cameron is shown sitting on the bed with Serena watching over him. He is unmoved and mute; his eyes are completely black. Cameron tells Serena he is ready to leave. Cameron gets up and walks to the door. Serena tries to politely stop Cameron, touching his shoulder, but she burns herself. She notes Cameron's skin feels like pure fire. Cameron leaves without another word. Cameron slowly walks to his room. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron, telling him to calm down. Cameron asks Genex Dragon why anger affects him so differently from everyone else. He says he cannot feel Shy or Cole. He simply cannot feel anything. Cameron says he feels empty, hollow, and destructive. Cameron lets out a burst of wind through the halls, breaking some frames and blowing out lights in the process. Genex Dragon begs Cameron to at least not light a fire. Cameron says he will not. Cameron arrives at his hotel room, and his parents ask where he has been. Cameron carefully closes his eyes and pretends to yawn. He rubs his eyes, pretending to be tired. Cameron walks straight into his private room and goes to bed. Hospital At the hospital, Shy's parents rush through the emergency room doors and demand to see their daughter. Clarissa and Lucy are in the waiting room but only Lucy approaches the parents, per the latter's request. Lucy introduces herself as the one who called them. She explains that Shy is having minor surgery after having been attacked. The parents want to know who attacked her. Shy's father demands to know where Cameron is. He was supposed to bring her home in his limousine by midnight as he always does. A doctor comes out, having been paged about Shy's parents. The doctors explain Shy's attack. She had been slashed in the right leg and left arm, stabbed in the right foot and left shoulder, and slashed from her left waist to right shoulder. Shy's parents are shaken with fear for their daughter. There were also multiple different weapons used in the attack. The doctor offers sour hope. He explains that despite the wounds sustained and the blood loss, Shy was found conscious. The reports say her body was particularly cold around the areas of damage. Shy's father asks how that is supposed to make him feel better. The doctor calmly says that because of these oddities, Shy did not lose as much blood as she should have. The attacker did not intend to kill her as no major organs were damage and no major arteries were cut. At most, they believe Shy's attacker was trying to torture her. The wounds all deep flesh wounds that required Shy to be stabilized, a minor blood transfusion and stitches. She is currently sedated and will be out of surgery in 15-20 minutes. The doctors assure the parents that Shy will be fine before politely leaving. Morning At 9:00 AM, Cameron's parents awaken hot, uncomfortable, and sweaty in the hotel. They turn up the air conditioning as much as possible and turn on the television. They flip channels and stop at the news report of an apparent attack on a girl, Shaheen Anderson, outside of the Kaiba Dome following the first day of the tournament quarterfinals. Cameron parents immediately identify Shy as Cameron's close friend. Cameron's parents rush to awaken their child, but Cameron is already gone with his Deck and Duel Disk. They step outside to see Cameron entering an elevator and call for him, but fail to reach him. Cameron enters the elevator where Avalon is standing. Avalon acknowledges Cameron but Cameron is mute. Avalon notices that he cannot feel Cameron. He feels the boy's psychic energy but he does not feel the power of Genex. He only feels darkness. As they remain in the elevator, Avalon tries to wish Cameron the best of luck for his upcoming quarterfinal. Cameron stares looks at Avalon, but his eyes are closed. The elevator becomes increasing hot until the elevator stops and Cameron leaves. Cameron continues to walk and operate normally, simply with his eyes closed. He does not bump into anyone or fail to walk in a straight line. Cameron purchases sunglasses from a hotel bookstore, which allows him to open his eyes without concern. Genex Dragon tells Cameron no one can see his eyes no long as he is angry, which Cameron understands. Cameron checks his phone to read heated messages from Maya and Marlon about Shy. They ask what happened after they left. They both thought Cameron was going to take her home. They remind him that everyone knows he was the last to see her. He receives another message from Maya, saying she is going to the hospital before the duels begin. Cameron is mute to their messages and does not reply. He simply wishes to go a walk. Cameron's personal bodyguard accompanies him from afar. Cameron covertly pulls out a card from his Genex Deck: "Windmill Genex". Cameron whispers the card's name and emanates a powerful gust of wind that causes everyone around him to take cover. Cameron disappears in the commotion and dodges his bodyguard. Cameron walks toward the Kaiba Dome. Many recognize Cameron despite the sunglasses and Cameron projects his power of wind onto anyone who approaches him to ensure no one touches him. Cameron arrives after a slow ninety-minute walk. When he arrives, Cameron goes through security. He simply closes his eyes when he must take off his sunglasses then puts them right back on. Cameron finds to an empty room and sits in the corner in darkness. Cameron Missing Hours pass. Ginger messages Cameron several times. He needs to meet fans at his booth before the upcoming quarterfinal. Cameron surprisingly replies each time with short responses. He lets her know he is at the stadium and will be ready for his quarterfinal. Ginger tries to keep the situation from Mokuba, but Skye, his assistant, demands Cameron be found. She says Cameron is even being called by police as he was the last person to see Shy before her attack. They can only delay the officers for so long. Cameron actually is found twice, but he touches anyone who finds him and somehow consumes them in darkness. They leave with their memory wiped of his location and experience a sensation of emptiness. Genex Dragon warns Cameron about recklessly using the powers of darkness. It is a power he never uses and does not quite understand. Cameron believes this is best; in Cameron's mind, the only other option is to destroy anyone who touches him. More time passes and it's only minutes until the third quarterfinal between Maya and Rachel begin. Everyone begins to take their seats. Cameron's parents arrive hoping Cameron would be in his seat. They ask Clarissa if they have seen their son. Cole speaks up and feigns concern. He reintroduces himself to Cameron's parents as Cameron's upcoming quarterfinal opponent. Cole tells Cameron's parents has has not seen Cameron since yesterday but hope he is found. Clarissa watches the exchange with silent outrage. The Third Quarterfinal Prelude Maya is shown in the back with Rachel, waiting for their names to be called. Maya deeply concerned about Shy. She notes Shy was still asleep when she went to the hospital this morning. She wonders where Cameron is; she is furious with him as he was supposed to take her home. She wants to know what happened. Rachel sees Maya's angst and speaks up. She first tells Maya she's not holding back but apologizes to her about Shy. Rachel says on the news that they identified Shy as a student from Central Duel Academy, and Maya is a student from Central Duel Academy. Maya says she and Shy are both Obelisks and have been friendly with each other at school. Rachel tells Maya that she hopes Shy has a full recovery. She also tells her to be sharp in their quarterfinal. Rachel says she wants to win, but she does not want a bye. Maya refocuses and promises she will not be one. After some more time, the two girls' names are called to a cheering crowd. During the walk out, Maya tells herself to remain calm and focused. While she worries about Shy, she has to focus on the duel and the moment at hand. Maya reminds herself that she still wants to win this tournament. After a few more minutes, the girls meet in the center and shake hands. Maya wins the coin toss and wishes to go second. They walk to opposite sides and begin their duel. Opening Salvo Rachel goes first. She sets a monster and two cards, a standard defensive opening turn. Maya draws and immediately activates “Trade-In” discarding “Tyrant Dragon” to draw 2 cards. Maya is certain Rachel's facedown is "DNA Surgery" but that card cannot affect the monster in her Deck or GY. Therefore, Maya Normal Summons "Guardian of Felgrand" and equips it with "Darkstorm Dragon" from her Deck. Maya has her monster attack, but Rachel's facedown monster is now an Insect but the Plant, "Prickle Fairy" who reflects the damage back onto Maya. Maya sets two cards to end her turn. Rachel draws and Tribute Summons "Insect Princess". She activates "DNA Surgery" as Maya anticipated but also adds "Hardened Exoskeleton". Now Maya cannot activate card effects when any Insect Monster attacks, including her own. Maya notes one of her facedown traps is "Dimensional Prison" which is now useless due to Rachel's spell. "Insect Princess" destroys "Guardian" and gains 500 ATK, having destroyed a fellow Insect Monster due to "DNA Surgery". Countering DNA Surgery Maya responds by summoning "Assault Wyvern" whose dragon wings morph into butterfly wings as an Insect Monster to Maya's disgust. She activates "Castle of Dragon Souls" and specifies that Rachel's trap does not affect monsters in her GY. She banishes "Tyrant Dragon" to empower "Assault Wyvern" by 700 ATK just giving it enough to destroy "Insect Princess". However, Rachel protects her monster from destruction by battle via "Safe Zone" though she still takes a little damage. Maya's strategy is on hold. Rachel acknowledges Maya studying on her Deck but she also studied on Maya prior to this quarterfinal. She is aware of Maya's equally tactical mind; she can tell Maya has set up her Deck to use generic or staple Spell/Traps in lieu of Dragon support cards. Even better, she is using cards that further exploit the dragons in her GY, which her "DNA Surgery" cannot reach. Rachel knows "Assault Wyvern's" effect to tribute itself after destroyed a monster by battle. Maya would then summon an incredibly powerful Dragon from her GY, such as "Darkstorm Dragon", to deliver a direct attack. Maya confirms that was her strategy but says she'll have to come up with a new one next turn. Maya's Plan Rachel draws and has her "Insect Princess" destroy "Assault Wyvern" and gain more power. Rachel set 2 more Spell/Traps, which makes Maya a tad nervous. However, she does not abandon her strategy. Maya uses "Return of the Dragon Lords" to Special Summon "Darkstorm Dragon" from her GY then Gemini Summons it. Maya banishes "Assault Wyvern" from her GY via "Castle of Dragon Souls" to empower "Darkstorm Dragon". Maya then uses "Darkstorm Dragon's" effect to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field. If "Safe Zone" were to be destroy "Insect Princess" would be destroyed with it. Rachel reveals “Mythical Leaf Beetle” in her hand, which she discards as she controls a Level 6+ Plant or Insect monster. Now, her Spell/Traps cannot be destroyed until the end of her next turn, so her "Insect Princess" is safe. Maya says her LP still will not be. She explains the second effect of "Castle of Dragon Souls", which allow her to Special Summon her favorite monster, "Tyrant Dragon" from banishment. "DNA Surgery" does not effect banished monsters either. Maya then empowers her dragon with "United We Stand", awarding it 1600 ATK and DEF. "Darkstorm Dragon" and "Tyrant Dragon" attack "Insect Princess" to leave Rachel with 1800 LP. In addition, "Tyrant Dragon" is allowed a second attack to leave Rachel with 200 LP. Maya sets a card to end her turn. Back-Up Plans The emcee acknowledges Maya's massive assault and the equally large difference in LP between the two girls. As soon as Rachel draws, Maya does not waste any time to activate "Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai" to sacrifice "Tyrant Dragon" and inflict damage equal to its ATK: 4500. Rachel quickly activates "Dark Bribe" to negate the trap but allow Maya to draw a card, causing Maya to sour as has now lost her strongest monster for nothing, and without "Castle of Dragon Souls" on the field. However, "Insect Princess" cannot destroy "Darkstorm Dragon" because Maya can banish it via "Return of the Dragon Lords" in her hand. Maya reveals "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" in her hand, which she can Normal Summon without a Tribute and Xyz Summon "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand" that can negate the effect of "Insect Princess" to reduce her ATK to 1900 and prime for a final attack. Rachel draws and admits that coming into this duel, she knew she could not definitely destroy Maya's dragons. Rachel acknowledges that Insects are fundamentally weaker monsters, but her Deck has built in contingencies regardless of whether or not she was dueling Maya. She activates "Ojama Trio", Special Summoning 3 "Ojama Tokens" to Maya's side of the field in Defense Position. Since "DNA Surgery" treats them as Insect Monsters, the effect of "Insect Princess" forces them into Attack Position, leaving Maya floored. Rachel has “Insect Princess” attack and destroy an “Ojama Token” in a massive blow that leaves Maya with 300 LP. The emcee then explains that when an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, its controller Maya takes 300 damage. The "Ojama Token" further explodes on Maya to eliminate the rest of her LP. Rachel is declared the winner of the third quarterfinal. Closet Cameron is once again shown in the dark closet alone. He has been watching the duel live through an app. Cameron notes that his duel will start soon. His eyes are still pitch black. Featured Duel: Maya Wright vs. Rachel Gouveia Turn 1: Rachel Rachel sets a monster and two cards. Turn 2: Maya Maya activates “Trade-In” discarding “Tyrant Dragon” to draw 2 cards. She Normal Summons “Guardian of Felgrand” (500/500). Upon Normal Summon, the effect of "Guardian" activates to allow Maya to equip it with a Level 7 or 8 monster from her Deck and equips it with “Darkstorm Dragon”. In addition "Guardian" gains ATK/DEF equal to half the ATK/DEF of the monster equipped to it ("Guardian": 500/500 > 1850/1750). “Guardian” attacks Rachel's set monster, revealed to be “Prickle Fairy” (300/2000). The attack fails, and Maya takes reflect damage (Maya 4000 > 3850). Upon being attacked, "Prickle Fairy" forces the attacking monster, "Guardian" to Defense Position. Maya sets two cards. Turn 3: Rachel Rachel sacrifices "Prickle Fairy" to Tribute Summon “Insect Princess” (1900/1200). She activates Continuous Trap: “DNA Surgery” to make the Type of all monsters on the field Insect Monsters. By the effect of "Insect Princess", all Insect monsters are forced to Attack Position, so "Guardian" switches to Attack Position. Rachel activates Continuous Spell: “Hardened Exoskeleton”. Now, Maya cannot activate the effects of Spell, Traps, or Monster effects when Insect Monsters attack. “Insect Princess” attacks and destroys “Guardian” (Maya 3850 > 3800). Since “Princess” destroyed an Insect Monster by battle, it gains 500 ATK ("Insect Princess": 1900 > 2400/1200). Turn 4: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Assault Wyvern” (1800/1000). She activates Continuous Trap: “Castle of Dragon Souls”. She activates the first effect of "Castle of Dragon Souls" by banishing “Tyrant Dragon” from her GY and targeting "Assault Wyvern" to increase its ATK by 700 until the End Phase ("Assault Wyvern": 1800 > 2500/1000). "Assault Wyvern" attacks “Insect Princess”; Rachel activates Continuous Trap: “Safe Zone” and equips it to "Insect Princess". Now "Insect Princess" cannot be destroyed by battle; the attack continues (Rachel 4000 > 3900). During the End Phase, the ATK of “Assault Wyvern” returns to normal. Turn 5: Rachel “Insect Princess” attacks and destroys “Assault Wyvern” (Maya 3800 > 3200). “Princess” then gains 500 ATK ("Insect Princess": 2900 > 3900/1200). Rachel sets two cards. Turn 6: Maya Maya activates “Return of the Dragon Lords” to Special Summon “Darkstorm Dragon” (2700/2500) from her GY in Attack Position. She activates the first effect “Castle of Dragon Souls” by banishing “Assault Wyvern” and increase "Darkstorm's" ATK by 700 (3400 ATK). She Gemini Summons “Darkstorm Dragon” to make it an Effect Monster. Maya activates the effect of “Darkstorm Dragon” effect send "Casttle of Dragon Souls" to the GY and destroy all Spell/Traps on the field. Rachel activates “Mythical Leaf Beetle” in her hand, discarding it to prevent her Spell/Traps from being destroyed by card effects this turn. “Castle of Dragon Souls” was sent to the GY, so its second effect activates. Maya can Special Summon one of her banished Dragon Monsters, and she Special Summons “Tyrant Dragon” (2900/2500) in Attack Position. Maya equips “Tyrant Dragon” with “United We Stand”, increasing its ATK/DEF by 800 for each monster she controls ("Tyrant Dragon": 2900/2500 > 4500/4100). “Darkstorm Dragon” and "Tyrant Dragon attack “Insect Princess”, but do not destroy it due to the effect of "Safe Zone" (Rachel 3900 > 3400 > 1800). Since Rachel still controls a monster following the first attack of “Tyrant Dragon”, the effect of "Tyrant Dragon" allows it to make a second consecutive attack. "Tyrant Dragon" attacks "Insect Princess" but fails to destroy it (Rachel 1800 > 200). Maya sets one card. Turn 7: Rachel Maya activates "Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai", sacrificing "Tyrant Dragon" to inflict damage equal to "Tyrant Dragon's" ATK; Rachel activates "Dark Bribe" to negate "Kurenai" and allow Maya to draw 1 card. Rachel activates “Ojama Trio”, Special Summoning 3 "Ojama Tokens" (0/0) to Maya's side of the field in Defense Position. If an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, Maya takes 300 damage. Since "DNA Surgery" treats them as Insect Monsters, the effect of "Insect Princess" forces them into Attack Position. “Insect Princess” attacks and destroys an “Ojama Token” (Maya 3200 > 300). Since an "Ojama Token" was destroyed, Maya takes 300 damage (Maya 300 > 0). Rachel wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels